


я держусь на расстоянии, но ты все еще ловишь мой взгляд

by nomuad



Series: Of Stilted Conversations and RBFs by jfiacre [ru] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Пытаясь избежать последствий встречи с Ойкавой на улице во время покупок к рождеству, Кагеяма сталкивается с Какеру.





	я держусь на расстоянии, но ты все еще ловишь мой взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i keep my distance but you still catch my eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062685) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 

Слишком много людей, думает Кагеяма, когда его тащат через улицу. Ойкава цепко сжимает его запястье как в тисках, и это заставляет Кагеяму проклинать все на свете за то, что на свое несчастье, выходя из магазина, он столкнулся с Ойкавой прямо в разгар предрождественской суеты.

— Ойкава-сан!..

— Не сейчас, Тобио-чан!

— Что вам нужно, Ойкава-сан? — Кагеяма, скрипя зубами, заставляет Ойкаву остановиться и пытается выдернуть руку. — Мне нужно кое-что купить, — говорит он, стараясь придерживаться нейтрального тона, пусть и его положение и не из приятных.

Ойкава, фыркнув, отпускает его запястье.

— Это так на тебя похоже — приходить ко мне, только если это касается волейбола, — с горечью говорит Ойкава, засунув руки в карманы и хмуро уколов Кагеяму взглядом.

Кагеяма хмурится в ответ и сжимает кулаки, опустив глаза к земле. Он прекрасно знает, что и сам Ойкава не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего ни на площадке, ни вне ее. Это Кагеяму устраивает. Оставив это замечание при себе, Кагеяма встречается взглядом с Ойкавой.

— Мне все еще нужно в магазин…

— Что ж, мне тоже, — прерывает Ойкава и тычет его пальцем в грудь.

Кагеяма шлепает обидчика по пальцу, и плевать на последствия! Он уже на втором году в Карасуно, и об Ойкаве почти ничего не слышит, знает только, что тот учится в каком-то университете в Токио. И его не должно быть здесь, тем более, когда Кагеяма чуть ли не впервые в жизни вышел в магазин за покупками, не связанными с волейболом.

— Но почему именно тут? Почему вы здесь?

Ойкава закатил глаза и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стене магазина.

— По той же причине, по которой здесь ты. Сейчас рождественские каникулы, я приехал домой на праздники. Ответь мне честно, Тобио-чан, ты хоть когда-нибудь используешь голову в чем-то, помимо волейбола? Уверен, твой мозг выглядит как волейбольный мяч. Не такого размера, конечно же… — последнюю фразу Ойкава бурчит себе под нос, но Кагеяма все равно ее слышит и щетинится в ответ на оскорбление.

Он не планировал потратить день перед Рождеством на покупки, но неделю назад мать прислала сообщение, в котором спросила, подготовил ли он подарок Какеру. Кагеяма старался оттянуть этот момент — он ведь знал, что мать спросит, а лгать Кагеяма не умеет. Он задается вопросом, разделил ли его судьбу Какеру? Наверняка и отец ведет себя так же.

— Это ничего общего не имеет с… — начинает Кагеяма, но Ойкава внезапно подталкивает его к какому-то магазину.

— О, этот магазин наконец-то открылся! Давай, Тобио-чан, не стой столбом, — говорит Ойкава. Он идет на пару шагов впереди, снова опустив руки в карманы. Кагеяма понимает: свой шанс сбежать он упустил. Он про себя вздыхает и старается набраться терпения, которое ему определенно понадобится. Они заходят в магазин.

***

Кагеяма стоит в обувном отделе и едва не роняет груду коробок на пол, пока Ойкава прихорашивается перед зеркалом. Он держит две рубашки поло под подбородком и сосредоточенно пялится в отражение, высунув кончик языка.

— Я думал, что вы собирались покупать подарки на рождество, — говорит Кагеяма, едва не получив по лицу вешалкой.

— Я уже! Не все ждут последнего момента, Тобио-чан. Мне уже жаль того, кому ты ищешь подарок. Буду только надеяться, что у него невысокие стандарты, — ухмыляется Ойкава, прежде чем сунуть в руки Кагеяме, вдобавок к коробкам, еще и рубашку.  
  
Кагеяма проглатывает собравшееся соскользнуть с губ возражение, когда видит двух знакомых людей за плечом Ойкавы, стоящих в отделе мужской одежды. Кагеяма почти готов сбежать, чтобы избежать неловкого столкновения, но тут взгляд Какеру сталкивается с его. Кагеяма вздрагивает и отворачивается в сторону, игнорируя жалобы Ойкавы и выискивая пути к отступлению. И упускает тот момент, когда Какеру начинает делать то же самое. Они могли бы сделать вид, что не заметили друг друга, и разойтись, но возможность утеряна — Кагеяма слышит, как его зовут по имени, и осмеливается оглянуться. Хайджи с энтузиазмом машет ему рукой, стоя рядом с прикрывшим лицо Какеру.

Его отвлек тычок в бок, Ойкава наклоняется, бессовестно вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и растягивает губы в устрашающей улыбке. Кагеяма подавляет дрожь, но каждую клеточку тела его пронзает ужасом, он инстинктивно делает шаг назад.

— Почему бы тебе не представить нас?

— Какеру… — говорит Кагеяма, Какеру в ответ кивает.

Ох, все так, как когда Кагеяму бросили на пороге Аотакэ пару дней назад. Дежавю.

— Тоже решил пробежаться по магазинам? Какеру так на меня пялился, что я решил, прежде, чем заняться ужином, можно и прогуляться. Кстати, надеюсь, что карри тебе по душе, — говорит Хайджи с усмешкой, а Какеру отводит взгляд.

— Можно добавить туда яйца? — интересуется Кагеяма. Не каждый день ему приходится есть карри. Когда дело касается еды, мама слишком строга. Она предпочитает есть что-нибудь более легкое. Карри в их доме готовят в «ленивые дни». А Хайджи — хороший повар, после первого вечера в Аотакэ это стало приятным открытием.

Прежде, чем Хайджи отвечает, на плечо Кагеямы ложится рука Ойкавы. Улыбка Ойкаве к лицу, и тот улыбается, но его счастливый вид обманчив — Кагеяма знает, что все это ложь. Он, вздохнув, стряхивает руку Ойкаву под его сердитый взгляд.

— Это Ойкава, я столкнулся с ним, но не успел сбежать, — хмыкает Кагеяма, игнорируя выкрик «как грубо, Тобио-чан!».

— Не будь занудой. Я и не знал, что у тебя есть друзья за пределами Карасуно. И кто же ты, мини-Тобио-чан? — интересуется Ойкава, заставляя Какеру рассвирепеть. Кагеяме его жаль — он слишком хорошо знает этот расчетливый взгляд, сейчас скользящий по форме Какеру. Защитный инстинкт внутри Кагеямы зазвенел. — Он тоже играет в волейбол?

— Нет, он…

— Хайджи. Киесе Хайджи, — Хайджи представляется, шагнув вперед, чтобы отвлечь внимание от разозленного Какеру на себя. — Университет Кансай, четвертый курс. Специальность — литература. Я — член клуба легкой атлетики. А ты? — и протягивает руку.

Кагеяма не слышит ответа Ойкавы, лишь осознает, что тот сильно раздражен тем, что от него отмахнулись. Их руки — в крепком рукопожатии, но Кагеяма клянется, что видит выступившие от напряжения вены Ойкавы.

— Извините. Ему очень нравится бесить людей, не позволяйте себе вестись на провокации. Я вот не успел сбежать, — бормочет Кагеяма, отводя взгляд от метафорического соревнования «у кого член больше», который мысленно проводят Хайджи и Ойкава.  
  
— Тогда в следующий раз беги быстрее, — с иронией советует Какеру. Он, как и Кагеяма, напряжен, и не знает, что сказать. Они стоят друг напротив друга, прижав к бокам руки, с одинаково хмурыми лицами, как пара сердитых, позабытых в парке собак. И именно в этот момент Кагеяма вспоминает цель сегодняшнего «выхода в свет».

— Какой у тебя размер одежды?

Какеру моргает, делает небольшую паузу, а потом настороженно всматривается в Кагеяму. Какие мысли бы у него ни возникли, они быстро исчезают, и Какеру стягивает куртку, чтобы показать бирку Кагеяме.

Обмен неловкими репликами обрывается — Хайджи кладет руку на плечо Какеру и утягивает его назад. Мягко улыбнувшись Ойкаве и подмигнув Кагеяме, он говорит:

— Нам еще нужно кое-что купить на рынке. Не хотим мешать твоему свиданию, так что увидимся вечером, Кагеяма!

Кагеяма смотрит, как они неторопливо уходят. На заднем плане возмущается Ойкава, потому что _мы не на свидании! Эй, Тобио-чан, объясни им это, когда вернешься домой!_

А Кагеяма и думать забыл об этом, когда прокрался в комнату Какеру, в то время как тот помогал Хайджи. Он вытащил из сумки плохо упакованный подарок и сунул смятый сверток Какеру под одеяло. Он знал, что Какеру не вернется до поздней ночи. Кажется, в основном у него, как и у Кагеямы, была только спортивная одежда, так что по рекомендации Ойкавы Кагеяма выбрал какую-то черную рубашку, потому что _если он хоть как-то с тобой связан, Тобио-чан, то я даже сомневаться не буду в отсутствующем чувстве вкуса_.

Зеленая рубашка, которую в него бросил Ойкава, лежит на дне сумки. По крайней мере, Кагеяма надеется, что у Какеру не так много рубашек поло.


End file.
